The present invention relates to a baseball-cap strap cover. More particularly, the present invention relates to a baseball-cap strap cover with a display area and an improved method of increasing visibility and drawing attention to the display area.
The cap strap cover device of the present invention was invented to eliminate the uncomfortable plastic, leather, or other sizing strap designs on baseball-style caps. Since there is no prior art this can only be specific toward the uncomfortable design of the sizing strap itself.
When wearing a baseball-style cap forward or backward the sizing strap is not comfortable when exposed to a bare forehead or to the back portion of a person's head or upper neck. Consequently, the purpose of the cap strap cover comforter is to pad the area in which the sizing strap has always been uncomfortable and at times will leave an impression or mark on one's bare skin. The cap strap cover comforter is composed of a pad covered with fabric that folds up, under and over the sizing strap of a baseball-style cap, fastening together opposite the fold. Furthermore, today's baseball-style cap is worn more frequently backward than in the past, exposing the sizing strap to a person's forehead and, in most accounts, bare skin.